


Rough

by starrynight8 (dieFabuliererin)



Series: girls and boys [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Camgirls, Commander/soldier roleplay, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Slight roleplaying, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/starrynight8
Summary: Cody had a long day. He was supposed to be on leave- relaxing- but vacations don’t exist for Commanders, especially for Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Commander. Thankfully, a certain camgirl is there to relive his stress.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), Clone Troopers (Star Wars) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: girls and boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a guy, but this is a male POV, so please bear with me. Also, this is my first time publishing smut, so again, bear with.

Cody had a long day.

He was supposed to be on leave- _relaxing_ \- but vacations don’t exist for Commanders, especially for Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Commander.

He’d been up at 0500 for the morning briefing with the Jedi Council. They already had the 212th mission report, but- _of course_ \- Mace Windu had some ‘short’ questions regarding their most recent campaign.

After that finally ended, he had to welcome the new shinies who were fresh off Kamino. Usually, a Sergeant would give them a tour and courtesy call, but Cody knew his men needed their leave, so he took on the job himself.

He didn’t expect a _whole squadron_ of new troopers to get off the transport; he thought it would only be one or two!

Getting them settled and accustomed to life in the 212th took Cody up until lunchtime. Wolffe had invited him out to eat, but Cody got called to escort the Chancellor around his duties as Fox’s men dropped out last minute.

What could be more important than protecting the Chancellor, Cody will never know.

By the time Palpatine left his office for the day and Cody was discharged, it was nearly 2100, and he was yet to eat a full meal. Thankfully, the canteen was still open, but whilst he was there, he bumped into Senator Amidala.

A lovely woman and enticing politician, Cody would usually enjoy a little catch-up with her, but after thirty minutes of conversation, he was well and truly done. Eventually, he had to excuse himself and promise to discuss the new banking act another time.

His torture didn’t end there. He had a shit-tonne of desk work to do, and it was all classified as urgent and of high importance. Thanks to caf- and possible the Force- he managed to get everything done by 2330.

Just as he was turning off his datapad, he received a call that some of his men had been fighting in a local clone bar. He was so tired that he can’t even remember _one word_ of the lecture he gave those three men once they staggered back to the barracks, all he knows is that he swore a lot.

So, back in his quarters at 0100, he doesn’t feel an ounce of shame as he makes an incognito tab on his datapad and logs into his favourite site.

It’s probably illegal; a clone Commander watching amateur porn through a camgirl site at 0100 whilst in the Coruscant barracks, but Cody is too done to give a fuck.

He needs a release, and if he doesn’t get it now, he’ll explode.

The page loads, filling his screen with so many explicit images that he shields the datapad under his sheet, despite this being his personal quarters.

He starts scrolling, looking for one of his favourite go-to videos, when a green flashing light at the top of his screen makes him frown.

Why in the name of the Force is _fantasy-minx_ doing a live stream at 0100?

Cody doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

He immediately clicks ‘join live’ and simultaneously reaches under his bunk to grab his bottle of _Slick: For Him_. It’s cheap, but effective; something he bought from a convenience store when he first learnt that Commander’s allowances aren’t monitored.

A two-second clip of a girl rolling a thong from her hips plays whilst the site loads, and Cody feels himself already growing excited with apprehension. He wonders what she’s doing, if she’s solo or going live with someone else. Maybe she’ll use toys, or just go at herself with her fingers.

“Joining live!” A seductive female voice says from his device, and he curses, turning down the volume. He’s pretty sure Thorn and Stone are next door.

He’s overheard his men talking about these sites before, so he knows he isn’t the only clone who enjoys watching camgirls, but it’s still taboo. The medics are always on his back, telling Cody to warn the men against sleeping with prostitutes due to the STDs, but he can’t find it in himself to lecture his men when he also enjoys relishing in the sight of a naked female.

Growing up on Kamino with his brothers, Cody had never seen a woman’s private areas until he came to Coruscant and saw the billboards in the lower levels.

His screen buzzes to life as he finally connects to the live stream, and Cody jolts at the sight before his eyes.

He’s already hypnotised.

Minx is on her bed, legs spread. With one hand she’s thrusting a large, black dildo into her pussy, the force of her movements making a squelching sound which is somehow louder than her wailing moans. Her other hand in furiously fingering her clit, the hard nub pulsing from sensitivity.

“Fuck…” Cody whispers, his free hand immediately falling his cock and giving it a few good strokes. Precum is already leaking out of the tip, lubricating him even more than the artificial stuff that he squirted into his palm, “Fuck, Minx.”

 _“Fuck, I wish this was your cock in my pussy instead of this dildo,”_ Minx moans, her thrusts speeding up at the same time as Cody’s rough jerks on his member.

She’s so beautiful, so close to her climax and spread open for anyone in the galaxy to see. Cody rubs himself faster, squirming slightly as Minx lets out a glorious whimper. Sweat has plastered her purple hair to her forehead, telling him that she’s been on live for a while. Her red skin is glowing as she pleasures herself.

 _“Ugh, I want to ride it.”_ Minx pushes herself upright, positions the dildo beneath her and starts pounding down onto it.

A string of curses run through Cody’s mouth as he lies on his back, pumping his cock upwards as if his fist is her tight pussy, raining down on him.

 _“Are you close?”_ Minx asks her audience, and Cody nods, his mouth going dry as he feels the ball of energy forming in his stomach.

Abandoning his stiff cock for a moment, he cups his tender balls and gives them a squeeze, nearly cumming just from the slight pressure.

Minx hasn’t told him to cum yet. Cody resumes his hand around his cock, slowing his pace so his hard member aches for attention.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ Minx sits down on the dildo and holds her position, her abs trembling as she flicks her clit with one hand and squeezes her voluptuous breast with the other. _“Fuck, I’m cumming!”_

Her body convulses, jerking upwards as her sensitive pussy tries to escape the pressure of the dildo which only creatures more friction. Minx screams, her juices squirting over her bed as her fingers go double-time over her clitoris.

Cody picks up his pace subconsciously, his toes curling as he reaches his own climax. He imagines how tightly Minx’s pussy is squeezing the dildo beneath her, and he mimics the feeling with his hand, clenching it tight around the head of his cock.

“Don’t make me wait much longer, baby.” He murmurs lowly.

 _“Fuck,”_ Minx sinks back onto the toy, and Cody sees her pussy gripping to the toy’s base like a lifeline, _“Fuck, cum in me, baby. Fill up my thirsty little hole.”_

Cody orgasms like there’s no tomorrow, his jaw locking as he clenches his teeth and cums to the high heavens. Semen spurts from his cock in ropes, hitting his stomach and making his sheets all dirty. He lets the orgasm ride through him, electrocuting his every nerve whilst his fingers lazily tap on his softening cock, overstimulating himself.

Minx closes her eyes and breathes out softly, _“Thank you for filling me up, sir.”_

Fuck.

He feels more cum spluttering out of his dick at her words. Maybe it’s just the fact that he’s a Commander, but her calling him ‘sir’ sends him to a new level of pleasure. Fuck, he can imagine dominating her.

“Good girl, Minx.” He mutters, releasing his cock as the overstimulation starts to burn. His cum is starting to cool against his skin, and Cody grabs a wipe from his bedside table to clean himself up.

 _“I’m your good little girl.”_ Minx says, smiling at the camera and Cody freezes.

Did she just-

With the toy still inside her, Minx leans forwards and squints, most likely reading the chatroom. Cody never contributes to those conversations, he just likes to get off, tip Minx and then leave.

The Zeltron’s eyes light up, _“Scar2224, how are you? I hope you got to see that finale!”_

His heart rate quickens when his username leaves her lips. What if someone recognises his birth designation and gets him in trouble? Minx has never said before that she knows who he is, and he’s never used the chatroom, so why she’s so excited to see him?

To her, he should just be another guy willing to pay her to fuck herself.

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s half-tempted to leave the site right now and block Minx from contacting his profile, but his cock starts to pulse, and he finds himself typing a message to the smiling girl.

_Scar2224: Hey, beautiful! Great show tonight!_

He sends it before he can regret it. How does one communicate with camgirls? Most of Minx’s interactive viewers just call out demands in the chatroom or boast about who could destroy her pussy the hardest.

He holds his breath as Minx’s eyes flit across the screen, one hand reaching under herself to remove the dildo. Her pussy releases it with a pop, which makes her giggle.

 _“I’m glad you enjoyed it,”_ she says, grinning, _“Busy day? You’re usually one of my first viewers. It’s not like you to turn up so late.”_

Cody thinks he’s having heart palpitations. Minx doesn’t know he’s a clone Commander; she probably thinks he’s a middle-aged office worker like the majority of her audience. Still, he can’t shake the fact that she pays attention to when he joins her live streams.

Force, his cock’s begging for another round. He ignores the ache as he types another message, his eyes glued to her big hips swaying behind her.

_Scar2224: If I had known you were going live tonight, I would’ve cleared my schedule ;)_

He clicks send and then curses, “A winky face? Come on, Cody!”

He’s never been confident around women, so how is he talking so openly to Minx?

“Well,” Minx sits back on her heels, displaying her gorgeous body to the camera once again. Her curves are luscious, and Cody can’t stop himself from taking his cock in his hand again. Force, he’s getting hard. “Maybe I should send you a heads-up next time.”

Minx winks, and Cody can’t focus on her live stream anymore as he savagely starts jerking his cock, grunting hard. When he created an account on this site, he never imagined masturbating to a camgirl promising to give him a heads-up the next time she goes live.

He cums quickly, just as Minx is saying her final goodbyes to her loyal fans and then turning off the camera. Cody stares at the frozen image of her stunning face, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she reaches for the off button.

He tries to slow his breathing down, using a second wipe to clean himself off. The stress of his day has completely evaporated from his shoulders, and he’s filled with a sense of euphoria. He’s excited for her next live stream already.


	2. Chapter 2

Minx doesn’t do another live stream for a few weeks, and Cody doesn’t mind because he’s been overwhelmed with work. The 212th stays on Coruscant for another ten days, and every night, Cody gives himself the pleasure of re-watching her live stream, but only the bit where Minx orgasms and then calls him out by name.

Fuck, everything about her is perfect. He could watch her all day long. Cody wonders if this is how it feels to be in love, but he pushes that thought away as quickly as it comes. Minx is a camgirl, and he’s a viewer- they’re nothing more.

He needs her to relieve his stress, and she needs him to pay her bills, even if he can only tip her the bare minimum. Nothing else exists between them.

“Cody?” He looks up at Kenobi, glad his helmet’s on or else his General would be able to see him blushing. The Jedi cocks his head at him, “Are you alright? That’s the third time I’ve caught you daydreaming in the past hour.”

Kriff, he needs to get a grip on something that isn’t his aching cock. Just thinking about Minx makes him semi-hard, and if it weren’t for his plastoid armour, it would soon become noticeable.

“I’m fine, sir.” He says, “Sorry for getting distracted.”

Obi-Wan just smiles softly, “Is there something on your mind?”

Yes, a super-hot camgirl.

“No, sir.” Cody searches for a better excuse before the Jedi starts prodding around in his mind, “I’m just worried about Longshot. That blaster wound looked pretty bad.”

“Ah, yes, but the medics were quick to put bacta on him.” Obi-Wan says, and Cody’s relieved that he rose to the bait. “Considering he was the worst of the wounded; I’d say that was a fairly successful mission. I’ve contacted the Council, and they’ve granted us a week of leave on Coruscant to re-supply.”

Usually, he’d be annoyed to be returning to Coruscant so soon, but Cody is somewhat excited to be back in his own private quarters where he’s free to watch Minx’s shows in peace.

“I’ll let the men know, sir.” Just the thought of her makes his groin burn, “If you’ll excuse me-”

“Get some rest, Commander.” Kenobi claps him on the shoulder, “I’ll tell the men.”

He sighs gratefully, “Thank you, General.”

He takes his erection to the shower, the strong water pressure helping stimulate him. Putting his hands against the wall, he imagines pounding into a wet pussy, but without the friction, it doesn’t help. Stroking his aching dick, Cody looks around for some assistance, spots his shampoo bottle.

It’s a bit of a squeeze, but he finally manages to force the head of his cock inside. It feels good, a bit awkward with the hard plastic, but it does a good enough job of making him feel like he’s fucking something.

Unlike most of his brothers, Cody didn’t lose his virginity at the first chance he got. He likes the clone bar dancers- don’t get him wrong- but none of them have the personality Minx has. If he had to pick someone to deflower him, it would be her.

Which is stupid.

Why would a camgirl want to fuck an inexperienced clone? He shakes his head, continuously thrusting into the bottle of shampoo with Minx in the front of his mind. He cums when he imagines her moaning, and he has to lean over to stop his knees shaking.

“Fuck,” he slips his cock from the bottle and gives it a few strokes as it softens.

From this angle, he can imagine Minx wrapping her lips around him, kneeling at his feet. One time, she collaborated with a camboy and sucked his cock, and Cody cummed _hard_ that night.

It wasn’t the hardest time he’s orgasmed during one of Minx’s shows. No, the best video by far has to be the one where Minx’s friend and fellow camgirl, _missbetty_ , joined her and performed a lesbian scene which had Cody aroused for hours.

Betty did something where she put her tongue on Minx’s folds, and it had the camgirl wriggling like crazy. Cody subconsciously licks his lips, imagining being able to pleasure a woman with just his mouth alone.

The first night he’s back on Coruscant, Cody goes onto the site to see if Minx has uploaded anything. On the cruiser, he’s more careful about watching camgirls because his internet access isn’t protected by his datapad’s privacy settings. Also, he has to sleep in his men’s barracks, which makes masturbation sessions quite awkward.

To his delight, there’s a private message waiting for him.

_fantasy-minx: Going live tonight, baby. See you in an hour <3_

_[fantasy-minx sent a photo]_

Attached is a picture that Cody feels his eyes widen at. Minx’s breasts take up his entire screen, the only visible part of her face being her mouth where she’s gently biting her finger. She’s naked, and her nipples look very, _very_ hard.

Cody’s cock instantly starts getting some attention and then he sees how long ago the message was sent to him. Three days old.

His face falls, realising that Minx must’ve noticed him not pop up on her live stream. Maybe she thinks he got put off or found someone better.

Cody chews the inside of his cheek and types up a message.

_Scar2224: Sorry, doll, didn’t see this message until today._

He hesitates before adding:

_Scar2224: Work got busy :(_

Before his second message even goes through, an amber light tells him Minx is active in the chat. His heart rate raises, and he drops his cock, concentrating fully on what she’ll respond. Will she be angry? Annoyed she sent him a nude for no reason?

_fantasy-minx: It’s okay; I know how it is. Did you like the picture?_

His reply is instant.

_Scar2224: Loved it! Really brought out your eyes!_

Most people think that Cody doesn’t have a sense of humour, but his closest vod know he can have a laugh when he wants to. He just hopes Minx doesn’t take it the wrong way…

_fantasy-minx: Ahaha, I thought so too!_

He can almost hear her laughing. Smiling, Cody writes another message.

_Scar2224: I’ll watch your live now._

_fantast-minx: No need! I have something else for you to watch…_

_[fantasy-minx sent a video]_

His breath catches in his throat as the thumbnail for the video is Minx mid-orgasm. His cock starts to stand at attention like an eager shiny.

Perhaps this is a video that never made it onto Minx’s site, or it’s one which she sends to her premium viewers.

Checking his volume, Cody presses play and squirts some lube into his palm. He knows he’ll need it.

The recording starts, and a full-dressed Minx steps into view; Cody has never seen her so covered.

“Did you have a good day at work, baby?” She asks, stepping towards the camera. Her eyes are lowered, and she smiles. “I think someone’s excited to see me.”

Cody glances down at his erect cock and smiles, understanding what she means. Pausing the video, he pushes the datapad to lean against the end of his bun so he can play with himself with both hands.

He presses play again.

“Do you mind if we have some playtime?” Minx asks, slipping her leather jacket off her slim shoulders. She’s wearing a blouse underneath, and the size of her boobs is making the buttons stretch.

She isn’t wearing a bra. Cody grunts and starts rubbing his cock.

“We can watch each other.” Minx takes a seat on the edge of her bed and spreads her legs, her mini-skirt riding up her thighs to reveal-

“Fuck,” Cody jerks when he sees she isn’t wearing any underwear.

Minx smiles innocently as if she can hear him, “Whoops, I forgot to cover up this morning.”

She unzips the side of the skirt and shimmies it off her hips, revealing her clean-shaven pussy. Cody groans when the light catches on the wet arousal up her slit. Fuck, he wonders what she smells like.

“I wish it was you undressing me.” Minx says, closing her eyes as he removes her shirt, letting her breasts bounce freely. She tugs at her nipples, “Wish your mouth was sucking these; they ache so much.”

Cody slips his free hand down to his balls, massaging them softly. He imagines sucking on her nipples, tugging on them to make her gasp. Fuck, precum’s forming on the top of his cock already.

“I got a new toy.” Minx announces, revealing a small egg-shaped ball in one hand. “It’s for my special places.”

Her fingers fiddle around her toy until it starts buzzing, and Cody gasps out loud when Minx lowers the ball to her throbbing clit. Fuck, she’s gonna scream.

A soft whimper escapes her mouth as the vibrating egg makes contact with her sensitive nub. Cody starts stroking himself faster, squeezing tighter as he pays equal attention to his balls and cock.

Minx hums in satisfaction, circling the toy around her clit in agonisingly slow circles.

“Fuck,” she sighs, closing her eyes, “I could climax just from this and imagining all the dirty things you could do to my body.”

“You’d orgasm so hard,” Cody mutters to himself, working his cock harder.

“I’m such a filthy whore for you.” Minx carries on, her words bring Cody closer to his climax, “Such a desperate slut. I need a bossy man to put me in my place, someone who needs a cockslut.”

Fuck, it feels like she’s talking directly to him.

Minx suddenly pulls the toy away from her core, making herself gasp. With her other hand, she spreads her pussy lips for the camera, and Cody nearly cums, “Look at how wet and swollen I am. I’m the perfect fit for your big cock.”

She isn’t wrong about the big cock. Every clone is above average due to their genetically perfect physiques, and Cody knows he’s lucky. Thick and veiny, his cock can get to about six inches when fully erect.

Cody groans, speeding up his jerking motions. Minx isn’t even close to orgasming, and he’s almost there already.

“I want your cum everywhere,” Minx says, pushing two fingers inside herself. The squelching noise is fucking amazing. “In my pussy, my mouth,” she opens her eyes and gives him a sultry smile, “in my ass, maybe?”

“Fuck!” Cody cries, cumming at last. His cock throbs erratically, spurting semen high into the air. At the same time, Minx laughs, pushing another finger into herself.

Cody can’t control himself. He rolls onto his side, gripping his cock with both hands as a large orgasm tears through him. He bites on the corner of his pillow, trying to muffle the noises ripping through his throat.

His balls are too sensitive to touch, and his cock is as warm as a blaster after firing a few rounds. Cody rolls back onto his back, breathing heavily as he hears the squelch of Minx fingering herself.

A moment later, he hears the vibrating again, and he jolts upright.

Minx is still fingering herself, managing four digits, whilst hovering the vibrating egg over her clit. Her eyes are closed, mouth parted open slightly as she pants.

“Come on, baby.” Cody finds himself muttering, his voice deadly low. “Make yourself cum for me.”

His dirty words make his cock twitch, and he rubs the swollen organ slowly, focusing all his attention of the camgirl.

Minx’s legs start shaking, and her head rolls back as she gets closer. “Tell me when, sir.”

Fuck.

“Now, baby girl,” Cody says lowly, palming himself, “Cum for me.”

And she does.

Minx curls in on herself, screeching as her fingers work her to orgasm. Cody’s cock twitches in his grip, spurting whatever cum was left over from the first round. He can see Minx’s juices staining the edge of her bed, and he hears her liquids hitting the floor in drops.

Then, she straightens, tossing the still-vibrating toy to the side and slowly pulling her fingers out of her pussy. Cody’s jaw goes slack as she lifts her fingers to her lips.

She isn’t going to-

Minx moans around her digits as she starts to suck them, her eyes crossing. Her knees are still bucking, and when Cody leans closer to his datapad, he can see her pussy convulsing as she nears the end of her orgasm.

 _Fuck_ , she’s something else.

The video stops there, much to his disappointment.

Cody picks up his datapad, notices his own hands are shaking, and gets back into the chatroom with Minx. He starts to type a thank-you message, but then something savage in him takes over.

_Scar2224: Filthy slut, licking yourself off your fingers._

She doesn’t reply at first, and Cody dreads he went too far with that comment. Then, after a few seconds, a new message pops up:

_fantasy-minx: Want to come and taste it yourself, Cody?_

He does a double take, knows his eyes aren’t deceiving him.

_Scar2224: How do you know my name?_

This could be the end of his military career.

_fantasy-minx: You’re not the first clone to put their number in their username, and Kenobi’s Commander is fairly well-known across the galaxy._

He doesn’t know what to say. How many clones watch Minx, and why does that stir up possessive emotions in his chest?

_fantasy-minx: Does it turn you on when I call you ‘sir’, Commander?_

Yes, it does, but Cody can’t admit that.

_fantasy-minx: I won’t tell anyone if it does._

_Scar2224: Will you tell anyone I was on this site?_

Minx isn’t so quick to reply.

_fantasy-minx: Ashamed?_

Great, he’s offended her. Cody sighs, typing another message to calm the situation.

_Scar2224: I like your content, Minx, but I have a reputation to uphold. I could be demoted if my officers find out I was on this site._

It sounds harsh when he reads it back, but it’s too late to change the message. Minx types for a long time.

_fantasy-minx: You’re just like the others, Cody. I thought you weren’t, but you’re just as obsessed with your reputation as much as every other clone Commander who’s watched my streams._

Jealousy surges through him.

_Scar2224: Who?!_

_[fantasy-minx has left the chatroom]_

_Scar2224: Minx?_

_[fantasy-minx has muted your notifications]_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Cody checks every night for several weeks, and Minx never posts anything to her account.

He's sent her several messages, each one a varying apology, but she hasn't opened any of them. After a week, he gave up and accepted that he's royally fucked up.

He tries watching a few other camgirls, but none give him the same climax Minx's live streams could give him.

He misses her. Not just as something to look at whilst jerking himself off, but he misses her as somebody he could talk to. Somebody who he thought showed an interest in him.

It was so stupid thinking Minx _actually_ liked him. The first rule of being a clone: don't get attached to civilians.

He goes on with life. The war gets worse. More of his brothers die. Obi-Wan is always too stressed to have banter with. Skywalker's spending more time in bacta tanks after missions. Ahsoka's eyes don't twinkle with youthfulness anymore.

Sad, really.

One mission is worse than the others, and Cody returns to Coruscant with less than half of his men and a long list of injuries. He's bruised, battered and too exhausted to go to medical.

He goes back to his personal quarters and spends two days sleeping the heaviness off. The Council don't ask for his report; they probably already know what happened from Obi-Wan. It's all over the _HoloNet_ , too.

Eighty-five men killed because of Cody's incompetence.

He sent them headfirst into the enemy.

Eighty-five lives lost.

Rex tries to visit him, but Cody doesn't want his closest vod to see him like this. Wolffe drops food around, but it goes untouched.

Eighty-five.

“Vod,” Bacara nudges him just before curfew, “stop sulking.”

He doesn’t answer his fellow Commander, Cody just rolls away from the bright light and burrows his head in his pillow. Bacara leaves silently.

Eighty-five men dead.

His datapad beeps from under his pillow, and Cody groans as he switches it on, sees it's just a notification from that stupid camgirl site. He thought he closed his account down.

_[fantasy-minx has sent you a voice recording]_

He sits up, re-reading the message. Why's Minx contacting him now? It's been two months since they last spoke, and they didn't exactly end on good terms.

He presses play, for some reason.

 _"Hey, Cody."_ She sounds tired, but her voice still has the same life in it that he was so attracted to in the first place. _"I'm sorry, I know this isn't the right time for me to be reaching out, but I need to know if you're okay. I... I saw the HoloNet; it's not fair how you're getting the blame for what happened out there."_

He clenches his eyes closed as tears threaten to fall. Minx has no military expertise, she doesn't understand command and why those men _shouldn't_ have died, and yet she thinks it's unfair that the blame is on him.

 _"I'm... this sounds so fucking stupid, but I'm coming to Coruscant and I was wondering if,"_ he hears her sigh loudly, _"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and grab a drink or something."_

 _Fantasy-minx_ is asking him out for a drink? Even after the way he treated her?

 _"Let me know if you're up for that."_ The recording stops, and Cody is left alone in silence.

He doesn't even read his message before sending it.

_Scar2224: When are you arriving?_

_[fantasy-minx is typing]_

_fantasy-minx: My reservation at the Clearview Hotel is in two days._

_Scar2224: Meet me at Dex's Diner at 1830._

_Fantasy-minx: See you there- my treat!_

When the day rolls around, Wolffe steps into the clone officer communal fresher to see Cody shaving. The Wolfpack Commander halts in his tracks, "Have you _finally_ stopped moping?"

"Wolffe," Cody looks over at his vod, half of his face covered in shaving cream, "I didn't pester you this much after the _Malevolence_."

Wolffe rolls his eyes, "Please, you worried everyone by cooping yourself in your quarters for the past week." He crosses his arms over his chest, scanning Cody, "You look like you're getting ready for a date."

Cody says nothing, just washes all the cream off his face with a damp flannel.

Wolffe grins, walking closer. "Who is she then?"

"It's not a date." Cody says, shaking his head, "Yes, it's a meeting with a female, but it's not a date."

"And who decided it isn't a date? You or her?"

Cody bites the inside of his cheek. Minx only said she wanted to buy him a drink, nothing else.

"You gonna get lucky, vod?" Wolffe asks, stirring him on.

"No!" Cody exclaims, pulling on his civilian clothes quickly, "It's not like that."

Wolffe chuckles, turning to leave the fresher, "We'll see, Cody."

Cody arrives at _Dex's_ first, which doesn't surprise him because he's nearly twenty minutes early. He orders a shot, despite it not even being dark yet. He needs something strong to calm his nerves.

“I’ve seen that look before,” Dex, the Besalisk owner, says as he collects his glass, “is she out of your league or something, Cody?”

He huffs a laugh, “We aren’t gonna do anything, Dex, it’s just a catchup.”

The Besalisk looks unconvinced but raises his hands, “I believe you, Commander, but remember,” he points a finger at himself, “I see guys like you every day- literally. No clone who’s met a girl in here has left disappointed.”

Dex’s words just make him even more nervous.

The bell on the door rings, and Cody already knows it's Minx before he sees her. He looks up, catching sight of the magnificent Zeltron.

Minx makes heads turn as she steps inside, her long hair slightly dishevelled from the wind. She flattens it down, looking around until she sees him, and she smiles. Her skin is luminous and vibrant, a stark contrast to Coruscant’s grey tones.

Cody decides there and then: Minx is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

He stands up as she approaches, extending a hand and not expecting her to reach for a hug. He smells her perfume and her laugh reaches his ears as she pulls back- without even touching him- and shakes his hand politely, "Sorry."

"It's fine," he reassures, savouring the warmth of her palm. He tries not to think about where her fingers have been or he might get an erection right there.

"Coruscant is just as beautiful as I remember." Minx says, her voice like silk and she slides into the booth opposite him. She's wearing a tank top and shorts which magnify all her glorious curves. Cody has to keep his eyes up, so they don't fall on her breasts out of habit.

"You've been here before?" He asks, hailing over a waitress droid.

"Oh yeah, Corrie is a hotspot." She laughs, propping her chin in her hands, "I lived here for two years, back when I danced."

Cody nods, swallowing hard. She used to dance too?

"That was probably before you were born." She adds, straightening up for the waitress to take their order. "Back before the war."

"I'll just take a Jawa juice," he tells the server before realising he probably should've let Minx order first, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Make it two." She digs a credit chip out of her purse and hands it over. "When are you due back in the field, Cody?"

"Next week." The thought of the war makes his stomach roll with the memories of sending eighty-five men to their deaths.

He feels a warm hand laying over his, and when he looks up, Minx is smiling sadly as she holds his hand, "Don't let one slip-up make you think you’re a bad Commander."

"It wasn't a slip-up." He says, tearing his hand away from hers. Minx doesn't flinch, just lets her hand rest on the table between them. "Eighty-five men are _dead_ because I cocked up."

Minx purses her lips, "You know, you aren't the first clone who I've contacted, and I've been told that I make an _excellent_ stress toy after rough battles and missions." Her lips curl up a little as if she's smirking.

Cody grits his teeth. He's torn.

On the one hand, indulging in sexual pleasure has always relieved his stress. Minx is offering right now, and it's an offer no man should be able to refuse. It's not every day a camgirl offers her services to a viewer.

On the other, he doesn't like the thought of having sex to erase the pain of the last mission. Eighty-five men didn’t die for him to sleep with this camgirl and forget about it.

"I know you're not a fan of me being intimate with your brothers," Minx carries on lowly, her words making heat creep up Cody's neck, "but let's just say I know what it takes to satisfy a clone. I could help you find some bliss, even if it's only temporary."

She shifts in her seat, and then Cody feels a light weight on his groin. He jerks in his chair, making Minx smirk as she slowly rubs the toe of her shoe over his hot length.

He grabs her ankle to halt her motions, breathing hard as heat swells in his cock. Minx grins, leans over the table and uses a sultry tone, "Quite the grip you have there."

Fuck, this woman will be the death of him.

At this time, their waitress arrives with their drinks and Minx accepts her Jawa juice with a smile, completely aware of how much she's torturing Cody the second he lets go of her ankle to collect his drink. Her toes rub slow circles over his cock through his civvies, it's both hell and heaven. 

Minx laughs to herself, eventually removing her foot to drink her juice. Cody braces his fist on the table, trying not to think about how much his cock is throbbing to be touched again.

“Why did you come to Coruscant?” He demands, his voice a little shaky.

Minx raises a brow at him, “I need a job.” He opens his mouth to ask, “I don’t see the fun in camgirling anymore. I got a tip that the business on Corrie is booming.”

He knows exactly what business she’s talking about. It makes him angry imagining his brothers paying to sleep with this goddess of a woman.

“Clones are rough,” he tells her, hoping to put her off. “They’ll bruise and mark you.”

Minx only grins, “That’s why I enjoy it so much.”

Fuck.

Cody’s cock begs for attention, and he finally submits, sneaking a hand under the table to knead himself. He’s sure he looks like a death-stick addict right now, huskily breathing as he tries to earn the ache in his groin.

Minx notices- of course- and smiles innocently, “Do you need some help there, Cody?”

He can’t respond. Their table is too far from the fresher to sort himself out. He can’t exactly travel back to the barracks sporting this erection. The other Commanders will never let him hear the end of it.

Dex’s words echo in his head: clones don’t leave dates disappointed in this place.

He hears a clatter, and Minx’s eyes widen in feigned surprise, “Oh dear, I’ve dropped my purse.”

Fuck, he’s seen this scene before in mainstream porn. Classically, the actor gives head when ‘picking up their dropped knife’ and the other has to try to be silent as they’re pleasured. It’s cringe and unrealistic in the pornos, but something primal inside him wants to see what Minx will do to him.

“You better go and get it then, doll.” He growls.

It may just be the light, but he swears Minx’s cheek go a bit darker. “Okay, sir,” she whispers, sliding down beneath the table.

Cody abandons his cock, takes slow steady breaths when he feels Minx’s small hands on his knees, moving up his thighs as his legs automatically spread open.

Force, he feels faint.

Minx’s fingers trail closer and closer to his swollen cock, tracing circles on his muscular thighs with her sharp nails. He clears his throat, trying to establish a regular breathing rhythm before she goes any further.

“Hey, Cody!” A shout from across the restaurant get his attention, and he feels the colour drain from his face.

His fingers grip tightly in Minx’s hair, so she pauses her ministrations as Thorn and Stone approach, “H-Hey, lads.”

“You with someone, vod?” Thorn asks, glancing at the two glasses of Jawa juice.

“One of my Sergeants,” he lies, tensing when Minx nudges her nose against his hot groin, “he’s just using the fresher.”

“I thought you were on a date for a second,” Thorn laughs, clapping Cody on the back. He jolts from the friendly hit, hears Minx yelp quietly as he pulls at her hair. He prays the boys don’t hear her.

“Are you coming to the bar crawl tonight, Cody?” Stone asks, “Rex said you had a rough mission, and nothing helps post-battle blues better than alcohol and strippers!”

He opens his mouth to respond when he feels something soft, warm and wet on his cock, pressing through the fabric of his blacks. No sound leaves his mouth as he nearly cums from the sensation of Minx’s mouth against him.

“Um, I- I think I’m busy tonight,” he stutters, trying to pull his legs together but Minx keeps them firmly spread, repeatedly flicking her tongue against him.

Thankfully, the two Coruscant Guard Commanders are oblivious to his suffering.

“It’s a shame, vod.” Thorn says, “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah,” Cody swallows hard, getting close to his climax. He’s sure his face is bright red by now. “For sure.”

The moment the clone brothers leave and Cody’s about to give in to his pleasure, Minx pulls away.

He’s left panting from the sudden denial as she climbs back into her seat, hair messy and eyes bright, “I found my purse.”

“You’re naughty,” he growls huskily, “teasing me like that.”

Minx smirks, not fixing her top which fell down a little, revealing a lot more cleavage, “What are you going to do about it, Commander?”


End file.
